Amor silencioso
by Mei.Narusegawa
Summary: Un amor que siempre ha estado


*-Amor silencioso-*  
  
  
Este fanfic está basado en la serie de Rumiko Takahashi,:Ranma 1/2.  
Este relato está también basado en el amor de Kasumi y el DR.Tofu.  
De ahí viene el título.  
Bueno espero que os guste.  
Quejas, alagos, algun comentario, lo que querrais, hacerlo a : noemi_0088@hotmail.com  
  
*****************************************  
  
*-Capítulo 1-*: El recuerdo  
  
Todo esto empezó en el verano del 88.  
Hacía un día asoleado, un día perfecto. Yo estaba tendiendo la ropa, tenía que aprovechar ese sol. Luego tenía planeado ir a comprar para hacer la comida.  
  
-Akane, diles a los demás que he ido a comprar vale?- Dijo Kasumi.  
  
-De acuerdo, quieres que te acompañe?-Dijo Akane muy amablemente.  
  
-No, pero muchas gracias.  
  
Entonces cogí la cesta de la compra mi monedreo y partí hacia al mercado.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Tendo.-Decían la gente del mercado.  
  
-Buenos días.-Me podría poner una dozena de huevos?  
  
-Si, claro como no. Algo más señorita Tendo?   
  
-No muchas gracias.  
  
Cogí las bolsas y me fui hacia el estanco. Queria comprarles un regalito a todos. Por que no sé ese día me sentía muy contenta, como si algo bueno fuera a ocurrrme.  
  
-Hola, por favor sñr. Sakaruma, deme 2 paqutes de cigarrilllos, de esos exportados de europa por favor.  
  
-Hola Kasumi ya estas comprando tabaco para tu papá y tu tío no??'  
  
-Jeje si.  
  
El señor Sakamura es un o de los mejore amigos de pápá me conoce desde paqueña.  
  
-Aquí tienes Kasumi.  
  
-Gracias, y a ver cuando viene a comer algun día.  
  
-Así lo haré.  
  
Todo el mercado me conocece, desde que murió mamá era yo la que me ocupaba de la casa, especialmente de la comida.  
Me senté un rato en un banco que había al lado de el estanco.  
Estaba muy pensativa.   
Hasta que alguine rompió mis pensamientos.  
  
-Hola Kasumi!  
  
-Hola Dr.Tofu comm le va todo?  
  
-Perfecto y tu que tal?, te veo un poco triste, te ocurre algo?  
  
-No, que va solo que estaba pensando en mamá.  
  
-Ya entiendo, mira! porque no vamos a la cafeteria y tomamos algo?  
  
-Uy... es que ahora me va muy mal, tengo que hacer la comida y me estan esperando, y aun tengo que comprar algunas cosas.-Dijio Kasumi un poco triste porque no podría ir.  
  
-Bueno no pasa nada. Otro día vale?  
  
-Será un placer.  
  
Entonces cogí las bolsas y la cestay me dirigí a la heladería para comprarles un helado a lo chicos.  
  
Llegué a casa. Akane, Ranma y Nabiki me ayudaron conlas bolsas.  
  
-Kasumi que bien nos has comprado helado!-Dijo Ranma muy contento.  
  
-Si, tambien compré esto es para papá y tío Genma.  
  
-Que bien Kasumi, muchas gracias, suerte que siempre piensas en nosotros...  
  
-Me alegro mucho por todos.  
  
Luego me fui a preparar la comida.  
Ese día preparé, huevos revueltos acmopañado de pescado al horno.  
Tuvo mucho éxito.  
  
Después de comer todos fueron a dormir la siesta.  
  
Yo ya no sabía que hacer, ya hice todas la cosas,limpié, hice la cena...  
Que podía hacer?  
  
No tuve más remedio que acostarme....  
Me desperté a las siete y media de la tarde, era muy tarde tenía que servir la cena.  
Todos seguían durmiendo así que fui a despertarlos.  
  
Subí al piso de arriba y...  
  
-POM, POM!!! -Ranma levantate porfavor ya es hora casi de cenar...  
  
-POM, POM!!! -Akane, ups! estas estudiando, lo siento no quería interrumpirte.  
  
-No pasa nada Kasumi. No podía dormir más y como me aburria me puse a estudiar.  
  
-POM, POM!!! -Nabiki, venga levantate, ah! tu tambien estas despierta? , que haces?  
  
-Hola Kasumi, estoy contando el dinero que tengo en la hucha.  
  
-Jeje, bueno cuando quieras baja que la cena ya está lista.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Papá y tío Genma se despertaron solos, y decidieron mientras acababamos de prepararlo todo, hacer una partida de damas.  
  
********  
  
Todo fue bien, la cena gustó mucho.  
Como durmimos bastante, decidimos ver una película, en la tele.  
Nabiki subió a su habitacion, Akane también.  
  
Ranma y papá y Genma se quedaron mirando la película.  
  
-Oh!!! p-chan querido que haces aquí?!-Dijo Akane muy contenta  
  
-oing, oing!!!  
  
-Akane!!! que te pasa??? -Entró Ranma en su habitación y le dijo   
  
-Nada... mira quien ha venido Ranma...  
  
-Oh! ya veo que tu "p-chan" nunca pierdes opurtunidad...  
  
-Déjalo empaz, Ranma no lo toques...  
  
-Vale. Me voy a dormir-Dijo Ranma un poco enfadado.  
  
Todo el mundo se fue a dormir, yo también estaba tan cansada...  
  
  
*-Capítulo 2-*: La carta  
  
Me levanté tempranito, como siempre, luego fui a tender la ropa.  
Cuando...oi la bocina de una bicicleta....  
  
-El cartero, Akane fue a abrir la puerta para recibir las cartas que traía el cartero.  
  
-A ver si hay alguna carta para mi...-Dijo Akane  
  
-Una para Ranma...otra para Ranma...  
  
-!Otra para Ranma! -no puede ser! quien le dio la direccion a todas estas chicas!!!???!!!  
  
-AH! Mira Kasumi tienes una carta.. pero no pone el remitente.  
  
-A ver, es verdad... -Dijo Kasumi  
  
-Luego me la miraré.  
  
Entré en mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y la abrí.  
Decía así:  
  
Querida Kasumi:  
  
Cada día me gustas más. No puedo remediarlo. Pero no dejo de pensar nunca en ti.  
Me gustaría que aceptaras esta invitación:  
  
Ir a cenar en un restaurante. Poder hablar...  
  
No he querido poner mi nombre en la solapa del sobre porque no quería que lo vieras a simple vista.  
  
Por eso voy a ponerlo.  
Soy el Dr.Tofu.  
  
Por favor acepta la invitación.  
  
****  
  
En ese momento cuando lei esa carta mi cuerpo reaccionó, me fui a verlo.  
Iba corriendo por las calles era hora de comer y aun no había hecho la comida...  
Pero pensé que Akane ya cocianría algo...  
  
-Kasumi tiene que irse y la comida no está preparada asi que yo... Ranma que haces!!!  
  
-Por favor me podría traer 2 paquetes sushis especial!!???  
  
-Ranma no te vas a librar hoy cocino yo!!! -Dijo Akane un poco enfadada.  
  
  
-Donde ha ido Kasumi?! -Dijeron todos  
  
-Pues la verdad que no sé. -Dijo Akane.  
  
-Ya vendrá no os preocupeis-Dijeron Soun y Genma.  
  
  
***  
  
Yo cada vez corría más hasta que llegué. Llegué a mi destino.  
  
-POM, POM!!!  
  
-Si? adelante...  
  
-Kasumi!!! , que haces aqui?!!?!?!?  
  
-Hoy recibí tu carta...  
  
-Y no supe que pensar asi que lo mejor seria mejor venir y...  
  
Me acerqué a el pero no pude cogerle la cintura porque lo hizo primero el.  
  
-Kasumi, yo te amo, desde el primer día en que te vi, me enamoré de ti.  
  
-Yo... yo tambien te amo ( )  
  
Me cogió de la cintura y acto segudo me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego me besó.  
Yo accedí a los besos y a los brazos.  
Sonaron las campanas eran las 3 de la tarde.  
Tenía que irme, pero eso no acababa así.  
  
-Tengo que irme...  
  
-Pero volveras algun día..???  
  
-Claro que si.  
  
Me despedí de el haciendole un beso.  
  
Estaba muy feliz. Llegué a casa, todos estaban mareados escepto Akane.  
Se ve que la cocina de Akane no había sentado demasiado bieno a sus estómagos.  
  
  
  
*-Capítulo 3-*: Los pequeños viajes de Kasumi  
  
Estaba enamorada, estaba muy feliz no sabía describir toda mi flicidad.  
Por fin el hombre que siempre me había gustado se me declaró.  
  
  
-Akane, hoy a la noche no voy a venir a cenar...  
  
-Que?! hoy tampoco? pero si ayer tampoco viniste. donde vas Kasumi???  
  
-em... Voy a casa de una amiga a cenar. Ya dejé la cena hecha para que no te tuvieras que molestar tu.  
  
-Vale, pero vas a volve muy tarde?-Dijo Akane preocupada.  
  
-No creo, pero por si acaso no me espereis despiertos.  
  
-Bueno voy a arreglarme.  
  
Entré en mi habitación, abrí el armario y me puse un vestido morado con un collar de perlas blancas y unos zapatos negros.  
  
Me puse el perfume, y bajé a por el bolso y las llaves.  
  
-Guau!!!! que guapa estás Kasumi!!!  
  
-Me dijeron todos.  
  
-Donde vas tan guapa??? -Dijeron Nabiki y Ranma  
  
-Voy a casa de Kuruma a cenar, una amiga mía.  
  
Entonces me semtía un poco triste por tener que engañar a mi familia.  
  
Llegué a la consulta estaba todo oscuro.  
Yo abrí la puerta muy despacio , y...  
  
Se encendieron unas velas, había una mesa preparada con comida.  
  
-Te gusta? , lo he preparado todo yo. -Salió una voz de entre toda esa maravilla.  
  
-Claro que si tiene todo muy buena pinta.  
  
-Ven cariño. -Me dijo a mi.  
  
Me cogió la cintura y me besó.  
  
-Estás muy guapa,m.. y ese perfume me enacanta.  
  
-Ya lo sé por eso me lo he puesto. Tu tampoco estabas nada mal.  
  
-Nos sentamos y cenamos un poco?, que te parece?  
  
-Me parece perfecto.  
  
Nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a cenar.. estaba todo delicioso.  
Al acabar de cenar nos levantamos y fuimos a sentarnos al sofá.  
Aun nos faltaba el postre: fresas con nata.  
  
El Dr.Tofu y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá los dos. ÉL tenía su brazo rodeado en el mío.  
  
-Kasumi... yo te amo...  
  
-Yo tambien y soy muy feliz...  
  
Nos empezamos a besar, nos pusimos de pie y el miró con una cara de: quieres seguir?  
Y yo le contesté con una mirada que si.  
Fuimos a su habitación, él lentamente me desabrochaba la cremallera del vestido mientras nos besabamos, yo le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa...  
Hasta que nos vimos ya desnudos en su cama...  
No parábamos de besarnos... era mi sueño hecho realidad... no me lo podía creer...  
  
Pasaron las horas y aun estábamos en la cama... yo no me quería separar de él, ni él de mi.  
  
****  
  
Me levanté que eran las 9 de la mañana, tenía que irme a mi casa porque estarían preocupados todos.  
  
-Oye... no tendríamos que decirselo a mi familia, el que estamos juntos???  
  
-No es un poco temprano?.. pero si tu lo quieres me parece bien.  
  
-De acuerdo porque no te vienes a comer hoy a casa y se lo contamos?- Dijo Kasumi.  
  
Él aceptó. Así que yo m efui a comprar.  
Cuando llegué a casa todo el mundo estaba muy preocupado por mi.  
  
-Papá Kasumi ya ha vuelto!!!  
  
-Snif, snif... Kasumi....  
  
-Papá ya estoy aqui se alargó mucho la cena de anoche, pero traqnuilo ya estoy aqui.  
  
Todos estaban en el salon muy contentos por la vuelta de Kasumi...  
  
-Que suerte que volvió Kasumi, sino ya pensaba que tendría que volver a cocinar Akane, no sé si mi estómago lo soportaria...-Murmuraba Ranma  
  
-Que has dicho Ranma?!?!?!?!? -Dijo Akane  
  
-No nada!!! ... y como te fue Kasumi???  
  
-Bien gracias Ranma. -Por ciero hoy va ha venir a comer una persona muy especial para todos.  
  
-Una pesona muy especial para todos!??!!??! -Dijeron todos muy exaltados.  
  
-Si así que voy a preparar la comida porque debe faltar poco para que llegue.  
  
-Sht! Ranma, ven, quien será la persona que dice?-Dijo en tono de preocupacion, Akane.  
  
-No lo sé pero se la ve muy feliz...  
  
Cada vez faltaba menos hasta que ...ring, ring ,ring...  
  
-Dígame? -Preguntó Kasumi.  
  
-Hola cariño soy yo.  
  
-Lo siento pero hoy no voy a poder venir, me han traido un paciente que tiene una enfermedad que no sé muy bien de ella y tengo que estudiarla y busar información sobre ella.  
  
-De acuerdo, no pasa nada, ya me inventaré algo.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Me acuerdo que más tarde cogí el teléfono y llamé a una persona.  
  
-Hola soy Kasumi que tal si hoy viniera a comer a casa?  
  
-Y así estaría un poco de tiempo en casa ya que hace tiempo que no viene a comer...  
  
-De acuerdo ahora mismo vengo.  
  
****  
  
*-Capítulo 4-*: La visita inesperada  
  
  
DING DONG  
  
-Ya voy yo...-Dijo Nabiki  
  
-Hola Nabiki ya no te acuerdas de mi???  
  
-Como no! pase, pase...  
  
-Hombre que tal todos???  
  
Todos estaban en la sala de estar Soun y Genma jugando a damas, Ranma haciendoo yoga y Akane leyendo un poco.  
  
Todos de sorprendieron al ver esa persona.  
  
-Hola que contentos estamos todos de verlo, como te va???  
  
-Akane! , ven un momento-Dijo Nabiki en tono flojito.  
  
-Que pasa Nabiki???  
  
-Quien es ese señor???  
  
-Que???, Nabiki ya no te acuerdas???   
  
-Quien era el señor que te daba los cigarrillos para queles dieras a papá cuando eras pequeña???  
  
-No me digas que es el señor Sakurama??!!??  
  
-Si, jeje.  
  
-Papá el otro día cuando fui al mercado pasé por el estanco y lo invité para que viniera algun dia.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sayo, al final pude pasar por desapercibida, y pude invitar al señor Sakurama, pero realmente quien tenía que haver ido a esa comida era tu papa.  
  
-Y luego que pasó mamá?  
  
-Luego, Sayo , tu papá y yo decidimos no decirselo a nadie lo de nuestra relación hasta mucho más adelante.  
  
-Hasta que un día decidimos decirlo para un futuro si nos casabamos o te teníamos un bebé.  
  
-Y que dijeron el abuelo Soun y el abuelo Genma?  
  
-Se sorprendieron pero yo creo que en el fondo, ellos ya lo sabían.  
  
-Y tía Akane y Ranma???  
  
-Igual,les hicimos muy felices a todos.  
  
Algun dia tu tambien podrás tener un amor como el qe yo tuve Sayo.  
Diciendo esto le hice un beso en la frente a mi hija y la arropé a la cama.  
  
  
***FIN*** 


End file.
